callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pack-a-Punch Machine
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4ThFsQ8A58 Pack-a-Punch jingle .]] The Pack-a-Punch Machine is a utility powered by Element 115 found in every Zombies map including and after Der Riese (excluding Dead Ops Arcade). This utility is much like the Mystery Box or the Perk-a-Cola machines. The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded. The machine also changes the names of weapons, putting attachments on the weapon, as well as putting elaborate engravings on them. It costs 5000 points to use (1000 if Bonfire Sale is active). Effects on weapons When Pack-a-Punched, most weapons have increased damage, larger magazines and more reserve ammo. Some others may gain attachments, and some may even fire different projectiles after Pack-a-Punching. Heavier weapons, such as LMGs and launchers usually gain increased mobility resulting in higher speed. Off-wall weapons can replenish ammo by buying ammo for it in the place where you bought it for 4500 points, however the underbarrel attachments ammo will not be refilled, and can only be refilled with a Max Ammo drop.Another effect is that the weapon will change it's color.A cause is making the weapon more brighter. How to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine Der Riese The Pack-a-Punch Machine (located in the starting room) is inaccessible at the start of the game and is blocked by a door. The door can be unlocked by turning on the power and subsequently linking three teleporters to the mainframe back in the starting room. This is done by pressing the action/use button on the teleporter pad, and then within 30 seconds the player or a teammate must press the action/use button on the mainframe. As each teleporter is linked, the door blocking the machine goes down and the Pack-a-Punch machine is usable. The player can also use the teleporters now. Kino der Toten .]] The Pack-a-Punch machine is accessed by turning on the power, then using the teleporter, which must be connected to the Mainframe first. The Mainframe is located in the starting room. The room that the player(s) teleports to is above the theater, where the Pack-a-Punch machine is located. In this room is a projector near the front. When you leave, sometimes you will be teleported to a room before you are teleported back to the main theater. In each room you can teleport to is a tape, if you tap the action button on the tapes, you pick them up and next time you teleport you can press action button on the projector and it will play the tape. There are 3 tapes in all. Every time the teleporter is used, the players must wait two minutes for it to cool down before re-linking it in order to teleport again. "Five" The Pack-a-Punch Machine is accessible by hitting all four DEFCON switches in the war room after the power is turned on to increase the DEFCON level to 5. After that, the panic room (the conference room), where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located, is accessible by going through any teleporter. After 30 seconds, the door of the panic room will open, allowing the players to enter or leave the room directly. Also, zombies will come through the doorway. However, after the doors are opened, the Pack-a-Punch Machine will disappear. Also, after every player has left the panic room, the doors will close, and the player must reset the DEFCON level once again. Ascension The Pack-a-Punch Machine is accessible by turning on the power and using all three Lunar Landers. When each lander is used, one third of the diagram of the rocket (shown in the Spawn room as well as the power room) will turn green. After all three are used, the diagram will be completely green, signifying that the rocket is ready to be launched. The player must then go back to where the power switch is located at the top of the main building and launch the rocket. Once the rocket is launched, the door blocking the room below the rocket will open, making the Pack-a-Punch Machine accessible to the player. Unlike other Black Ops maps, the Pack-a-Punch can be reached by conventional methods without any special requirements after being unlocked. Call of The Dead Once the power has been turned on, after a short amount of time the screen will flash orange and the lighthouse light will start to spin erratically. It will eventually settle and point to where the Pack-a-Punch machine has spawned. The Pack-a-Punch machine will always be found in a water source. It can spawn in the pool near Stamin-Up, the water near Juggernog or near Quick Revive. Each spawn point is indicated by a large boulder that will sink into the ground and reappear as the Pack-a-Punch machine when it spawns there. After some time, the Pack-a-Punch machine will disappear and respawn somewhere else. Shangri-La There are four statues that spin once the power is turned on. These statues are spread out along the entire map. The first is in the center of the spawn. The second is on the far side of the rope bridge from the spawn. The third is in the power room. The fourth is in the niche in the tunnel that leads to AK74u. In front of the statues are pressure pads. Depending on how many players there are, there will be the same number of raised pads, they will be random out of the four. All players in the game will need to step on one of these pads. If there are four players, all pads must be stood on at the same time. If there are three, one pressure pad will already be locked down. The remaining three pads must then be stood on at the same time. In single player, there is only one pad that must be stood on. After all the pressure pads are stood on simultaneously, the bottom of the staircase in front of the Quick Revive appears, allowing access to the top where Pack-a-Punch awaits. Two gears then start to ascend the stairs. When they reach the top, a cascade of water will send the players back to the bottom, and Pack-a-Punch is again inaccessible. Moon The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in No Man's Land, A.K.A Area 51. At the beginning of the game, players spawn next to it. To reach it again, players have to use the moon base's teleporter, which will only activate when every player is on it. The moon base's teleporter is located just past the bio-dome, near the AK-74u. When the players are in No Man's Land, Zombies will spawn and attack. When the teleporter is ready to be used again, an alarm will sound and hellhounds will begin spawning. The teleporter will activate either when all of the players are on it or the alarm ends. A player can hack the Pack-a-Punch Machine, causing the gates surrounding it to close and locking the player inside. The gates are lowered after a set amount of time, creating a potential trap for whoever was inside. Achievements/Trophies ''Call of Duty: World At War *'Wacker Packer' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - is for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES *'Mein Shiny' (250 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (500 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. *'The Touch of Gott' (1000 Points) - is awarded for having 2 Pack-a-Punched weapons at once. Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Sacrificial Lamb' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for killing 6 zombies after getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched crossbow bolt. *'See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for firing a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. *'Fully Armed and Operational' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for acquiring 3 Pack-A-Punched weapons at the same time on Moon. *'Space Race' (45 / Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a weapon before round 8, on the map Ascension. Trivia *On the Wii version, the Pack-a-Punch Machine itself looks different, as the machine consists of brighter colors. *Above the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *On "Five", during a "Pentagon Thief" round, if a player is targeted to have their weapon stolen and tries to Pack-A-Punch it before the Pentagon Thief would normally take it, the player will begin the Thief's animation, but will instantly freeze the screen for around 30 seconds for all players. Eventually, all the players in the session will be returned to the lobby and an error message will appear. *There is a picture under the machine. The picture is a "no symbol" (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that one should be careful not to get their hand caught when putting their gun into the machine. *In all maps except Kino der Toten, when a weapon is being upgraded, a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *Sometimes, the player's character (excluding Takeo) will sing a Perks-a-Cola jingle while waiting for their gun to be upgraded. Tank Dempsey sings part of the Juggernog jingle, Nikolai the Quick Revive, Richtofen the Double Tap. *In the Spanish, French, Italian and Czech versions of ''World at War, the names of the guns will remain the same after being Pack-a-Punched. *If a weapon is left in the machine for too long, the gun will be lost. *On the Wii version of Black Ops, after Pack-A-Punching a weapon the gun's design is yellow and blue. It still retains the purple muzzle flash, but some weapons lack the strange firing sounds. *In "Five", the Pack-A-Punch machine will turn back around if the player leaves the room. *In the PC version, if specular maps are disabled, Pack-a-Punched weapons will turn almost completely black. *The player is given a message to take the upgraded weapon out of the machine even when it is a teammate's weapon. However, the player cannot take it. *If the player looks at the floor in front of the Pack-A-Punch machine, they can see a row of arrows pointing to the machine similar to that of arrows found at the front of a bowling alley. *In "Five", if the player Pack-A-Punches their weapon as the machine is turning back around, their gun will be lost. *Kino der Toten is the only map to have its Pack-A-Punch room completely cut off from the zombies. *In the multiplayer map Firing Range, there are 'please wait' flags from the Pack-A-Punch machine on the edges of buildings. *The engravings on Pack-a-Punched weapons in Black Ops are different to the ones in World at War as they are lines and circles similar to pieces inside a computer. Gallery Pack-a-Punch Call of the Dead.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Call of the Dead Moon Loading Screen.png|Pack-a-Punch machine seen on Moon's loading screen, above the center of the left page. Videos Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Shotgun's - Lets Pack That Punch|All Shotguns Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All SMG's - Lets Pack That Punch|All SMGS Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Assault Rifles - Lets Pack That Punch|All Assault Rifles Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All LMG's - Lets Pack That Punch|All Lmgs Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Pistols - Lets Pack That Punch|All Pistols Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Elemental Weapons - Lets Pack That Punch|All 115 Weapons Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Special Weapons - Lets Pack That Punch|All Wonder Weapons Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Launchers - Lets Pack That Punch|All Launchers Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Sniper Rifles - Lets Pack That Punch|All Sniper Rifles Pack-a-Punched Video:Call Of Duty Black Ops Zombies - Every Pack a Punch Upgrade|Every Pack a Punch Upgrade Video:Pack A Punch Jingle|The Pack-A-Punch Jingle Video:Blackops Zombies MOON Hacking the pack-a-punch|Hacking the machine on Moon References *Pack-A-Punch Weapon effect videos are sourced from TheSyndicateProject. Category:Der Riese Category:Zombie Utilities